The 10 Persocoms
by SixShotBaby
Summary: Gaiyashi Itomi never dreamed of getting a persocom, but when his boss offers him 10! Oh boy, and he doesn't know that these persocoms AREN'T too old. In fact they're very special to whoevers chasing him...
1. Chapter 1

My name's Gaiyashi Itomi. I currently live in Tokyo with my Grandma. She's really nice, and too old to work. So I moved out here to help her. Before I moved out here, she even found me a job. I work at an electronics shop handling the cash register. My boss taught me everything I need to know about these new computers, called persocoms. Now I own one of my own, let me tell you how it all started…

"Hey, Gaiyashi, I need some help in the back room!" yelled Mr. Takanowa "Okay, be right there! Here's your change, thank you for shopping with us." Once the customer left, I went to the back room. "Yes, Mr. Takanowa? Oh, let me help you with those!" He was dragging large rectangular boxes into the back room from outside. "Ugh… Here we are. What's all of this, sir?" I asked after bringing in all of the boxes, there were 10 sitting up-right. "Well, they're all persocoms. They were given to me a long time ago… Actually, I believe they were the original owners. He left them all here, in this very room. But, I forgot to pay the storage bill so, here they are again! Heh heh…" I shook my head; I never knew someone could have so many persocoms. They could've been leftover inventory…

"… and they're too old to sell so- Hey, Gaiyashi are you listening?" "Oh yes, sir, sorry, sir. I just zoned out for a little while. So they're too old? Hmm…" I scratched my head "What are you going to do with them?"

"Oh, well, I was just going to give them away… Do you want them, Gaiyashi?"

"Oh! I couldn't take them all, there's not enough space in my house."

"Well, how about this; I'll let you take home one of them, and you can decide if you want the rest. If not, it be best to keep the rest for parts."

"Deal!" We shook hands and opened all the boxes. After examining all of the persocoms, I chose the one that stood out the most. She had bright red hair, and she was wrapped with a sheet. I guess I'll have to buy her some clothes later… "Gaiyashi, come here! I found another box outside. Its light…" he dropped it on the floor of the back room, and cut it open. Inside there were clothes, labeled for each girl using her hair color. I grabbed the one labeled 'Red Hair'. It was a dark blue kimono with red and yellow lining; and it was detailed with gold flowers and leaves.

"Um, excuse me? Is anyone here?" called a woman's voice from the front of the store.

"Coming!" I called from the back, I looked at the manager and he shooed me away. Then he began looking for something. I shrugged and ran toward the front.

"Yes, how may I help you?"

"Well, I purchased a persocom last week and told the owner I'd pick it up today."

"Mr. Takanowa, there's a woman here who says she needs to pick up a persocom!"

"What's her name?" he responded. I looked at the woman, "Yakashi…" she told me. "Yakashi!"

"Oh, yes, I remember her. Come help me with this box, will you Gaiyashi?" I ran to the back and picked up the other end. "Here you are ma'am."

"Thank you, Mr. Gaiyashi. Um, here's the rest of the money I owe you." She smiled and handed Mr. Takanowa the $1,000 she stilled owed. "And for you, young man." She handed me a tip of $100. "Oh, ma'am I can't accept this, it's simply too much."

"Nonsense, I know a hard worker when I see one. And hard workers deserve money, no matter how much or how little." She walked out of the store. Minutes later, a man walked in and took the persocom out to the car. Then they drove off. "Well, let's get back to your new persocom, Gaiyashi."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::M I N U T E S L A T E R:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Thanks, Mr. Takanowa!"

"Like I said, they're too old to sell! Hah hah…" Then he walked back into the electronics shop. I got in my car after putting the persocom in the back seat. Minutes later I drove off without knowing just how much this opportunity would change my life…


	2. Chapter 2

The 10 Persocoms: Meet Uzuki-chan

"Okay, let's do this…" I was just about to boot up the persocom. I wonder what I should name her…

I'll name her Uzuki-chan. Her face is sweet and young looking, so I thought I'd give her a cute name.

"Alright, I'm ready to boot 'er up!" I immediately covered my mouth "Uh oh…"

Grandma was up stairs sleeping and she's not a pretty sight to see when she's ready for beauty sleep.

"Itomi, is that you? Why are you up so late and-"

She paused mid-speech, staring at the persocom that was sitting in the middle of the room. Clothes-less.

"Uh, uh, grandma! It's, uh, not what you think. I just unboxed her, so I didn't get to put the clothes on."

"I know Itomi. I may be old, but that doesn't mean I'm stupid."

Grandma started talking about older persocoms from when she was in her 20's while I tried to find out how to start the persocom.

I had worked with persocoms for 5 years now, as far as selling them and helping Mr. Takanowa find parts, but I had no idea how to turn one on. I scratched my head and saw Grandma crouch down beside me. She slowly moved her hand toward the persocom.

I saw where her hand was going and freaked out, "O bāchan! Anata wa nani o shite iru!"**

She continued on, like she never heard me. Once she finally made it "down there" she began feeling around, I looked away though. This was too weird.

When Grandma removed her hand and stood up, she turned to me and said, "Goodnight, Itomi."

I quietly mumbled back, "Goodnight, o bāchan…"

When Grandma finally made it up the stairs, I turned to Uzuki-chan, seeing that she was sitting up and looking at me.

"Woah!" I said, I wasn't expecting her to be there. She was still naked and I kept trying not to look down. I mean, how did Grandma get her to turn on? Was there a button "down there"? I just forgot about it temporarily, there was something more important to do- Get Uzuki-chan in some clothes!


End file.
